Collision
by agirlhasnoname592
Summary: Two worlds that were meant to collide. Daenerys Targaryen is bound to conquer Westeros and reclaim the Throne. But she needs allies. Just not the allies she expected to get. (This is my first story ever made).
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Please do not go any further with the story if you do not agree with the idea of Jon and Daenerys or support this ship.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Game of Thrones nor any of the characters involved in this story. This is merely an interpretation of events after season 6 of the show and a little changes from the season 6 episodes. This is an alternate to story from what the producers of the show might have in mind. (I am aware of the leaks to season 7).

 **SIDE NOTE:** I made this fanfiction last February 2016. I did and still do a lot of editing with my story. I am also not a book reader although I have read only parts of the "A Song of Ice and Fire" novels and the "The World of Ice and Fire". This is also my first fanfiction that I actually published.

Chapter 1

Tyrion looked idly at the magnificence of the vast seas. They were lucky that the Greyjoy siblings came in when they did. They helped crush the rebellion of the Good Masters by impeding their ships while their Queen who managed to come back with ridiculously good timing. She burned down a few boats and demanded the defeat of the Masters. Now they were all off to Westeros, thanks to an alliance with Lady Asha Greyjoy.

Not the most comforting alliance Tyrion thought but an alliance of necessity. Maybe a solution will come to him if he drinks a whole casket of Dornish Red. But then that would weaken his most vital aspect, his wit. He needed all of it right now especially with a raging dragon queen.

"So tell me my Hand, why is it that we must go North?"

Tyrion looks behind to see the beautiful silver haired queen with a marred expression of annoyance

"Well there goes a lovely morning."

Tyrion replies as he gulps down the remaining wine in his simple cup.

He moves past the infuriated queen. The hull of the ship sways and rocks against the immensely blue waters of the sea. It's a miracle he thinks, not a lot of people are throwing up. He did a while ago and so did others. But looking at the radiant queen almost made you wonder if she was immune to sickness, something she would boast about but yet to be seen

"It appears your Grace has a strong belly."

"I am growing tired of this game Tyrion, no more flattery, answers are what I want."

"Did you get that on your own? Or did the sellsword whisper it in your ear?"

Her eyes darkened in quiet rage, clouding her amethyst eyes. They showed him that she was not amused.

He smirked and answered

"The North has always been loyal to the crown. So I thought we might start there."

"Before the Usurper turned them into loyal dogs."

He grinned as replied

"Your Grace I thought you didn't believe what your brother said."

She was taken aback by his comment, but he continued

"Yes, before Robert, had your wise father not burn the lord and strangled the heir, they might have remained faithful to the crown."

Daenerys shifted on and walked over to the other side of the hull looking over at the dragons who played by the sea, catching fish and eating it whole.

Tyrion walked up and stood beside her

"I know you don't want to go there, but the North is essential. If Winter is truly coming then you will need soldiers who fight in the snow and frigid ice. No one knows better than the North."

"What about the Tyrells?" she retorted

"Them? They have agendas of their own and enemies who they must face who are not yours, just yet."

"The Lannisters."

"And the Faith." He added.

She looked outward to the sea again in deep contemplation.

"Will this be a fruitful endeavour?"

"I hope so." He said sounding very sure about the hope in his words.

Daenerys relented and charted their course to White Harbour.

Dany could only bring with her a small host. The other forces were waiting at Dragonstone for further instructions. They were lucky Tyrion once said had the Faith not stepped in and weakened the Crown, boats would have been sent to siege Dragonstone. Unfortunately for King's Landing everyone is caught up in religious fanaticism to even care about the arrival of another contender to the Throne. A grave mistake on the High Sparrow's assumption of power, for now Tyrion and the rest of her council agreed to use this opportunity from this great dishevel to assert Daenerys' power by making alliances with the different houses. Since the Northern House of Stark was able to successfully win back Winterfell. Tyrion wanted to start there, as the Starks can be a trust worthy ally.

Upon arriving at the shore of White Harbour they were greeted my men pointing their sharpened blades at small host of the Targaryens. If Tyrion had not interceded there would have been a brawl between them which would have resulted in an unnecessary loss of life. Meeting them was noble household of the Starks. Sansa was now the Queen of the North. By her side her half-brother Jon Stark, who was legitimized by Sansa. He was respected and revered for being a great warrior and sang as the Prince that was Promised by a red priestess called Melisandre. The siblings were gathering support from their bannermen, checking supplies and fortifying the North of the impeding Winter. Tyrion and Jon exchanged pleasantries towards each other.

However this was cut short by the impatient Daenerys. Sansa smiled courteously and said

"What can I do for you, your Grace?"

Daenerys stepped forward and raised her chin saying

"Help me win the Iron Throne."

The men in the hall became silent. Before Sansa spoke in reply

"Your Grace, before we would have gone into battle with you, but Winter is here and must we defend our own people before playing the Game of Thrones."

Lord Cerwyn called out saying

"We of the North don't want any part in your Southern Ambition your Grace. Go look for another lord that will gladly support you."

Dany answered back

"Am I to be mistaken that the North did not pledge their alliance to Rhaenyra. To support her, I who have her blood is calling you once again to join me in to reclaim the Iron Throne and purge the throne of those pretenders."

"In exchange for what?"

Asked Lady Lyanna Mormont

"Absolution of your participation in the Usurper's Rebellion."

The hall burst into laughter, Dany wanted to roast every single one alive and be done with this mockery. She looked to Tyrion who stood unfazed staring at Jon Stark.

The said man stood and the laughter died down to a patter.

"The North does not need absolution; it needs protection, the realm needs protection from what is coming. Winter is upon us. If your Grace, can fight by our side then we will be willing to fight with you."

Daenerys looking ever defiant asked

"How then can I earn your allegiance?"

"You have dragons have you not your Grace? Maybe we can strike a bargain."

All eyes rested on Daenerys and Jon as he revealed to her his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Game of Thrones nor any of the characters involved in this story.

Chapter 2

Daenerys was not impressed with options that were given to her. Mostly because she felt that the man who was telling her this did not mean any good to her children. In her eyes, she saw this as a way to control her through her children. Dany knew that logically it made sense use her dragons as a weapon. But as a mother, she could not condone this action. They were her only children she would ever have, what mother wouldn't protect her children at all cost. She immediately said no without hesitation. Jon looked at Sansa and she took over. Sansa explained that since the Queen doesn't know the troubles that lay before them. It would be best to show her how she can help the North. Thus prompting them to travel many leagues upward to the Last Hearth. It was severely cold, and no matter how much Dany fibbed that it wasn't cold, they had to give her decent set of clothes made for Winter. Daenerys would complain to her advisors how uncomfortable it was to wear such thick clothing. To which Jon retorted that she would surely freeze if she did not wear any of those. Dany swiftly told him off that her dragon blood made her immune to all. To which Jon pointed out her chattering teeth, which made her cover her mouth.

Upon arriving to the Last Hearth, Tyrion thanked Jon for providing Daenerys' Dothraki and Unsullied with fur. Jon replied that those men will die from the cold, which made Daenerys greatly upset. Tyrion said that Jon was just giving his most honest opinion. Dany did not wish to hear any of it. The men of the North showed them a nearly burned off corpse of a wight.

Tyrion asked Jon about the supposed magic of the Wall that kept them out of the Realm. Jon explained that these undead things are probably getting through because of weaknesses in the Wall or the magic was beginning to weaken. Jon explained to the Queen and her advisors that fire was the only way to kill off wights which her children had plenty of. However, Jon was never known to be a charmer and Dany understood his words as an order from him to use her dragons.

"That man is a dullard if he thinks I will give my dragons away!"

Daenerys raged in the apartments that were given to her and her trusted Council

"And we couldn't offer our services because you don't like the fact that you children breath fire."

Daenerys grabbed onto the ledge of the window gripping it tightly that Ser Barristan thought she might rip it off if she gripped hard enough.

Dany could see through the window the endless horizon of white. White, the color that she used as Queen of Meereen. White the color of subservience. But she no longer used white, she has the colors of her family for she is the blood of the dragons. She was not and will not be a bargaining tool again.

"They treated us with outmost disrespect, bargaining with me as if they were my masters and I their slave."

"What else are the dragons supposed to do Dany? Sit around and wait for you?"

"How about we burn every single person here?" suggested Daario

"If we need advice on killing we'll ask you, but politics is beyond you." retorted Tyrion

Daenerys was furious and mumbled to herself

"We should have gone to Dorne."

"Yes, nicer weather there too." Daario agreed

Tyrion approached the fuming queen and said

"We need the North there is no denying that, with the North and Sansa we can raise support from the Riverlands and Vale. That's three houses under you."

"Those three houses that betrayed my father."

"Your Grace if you cannot let this go then we cannot win the war. Help the North, help the Starks and with them we can take it back from my repulsive family."

Dany looked at him and berated him by saying

"Dorne would have been better Tyrion, not the unfeeling North, I gain nothing from them!"

She turned back to the window and Tyrion tried his best to talk evenly with her rather than scold her like the petulant child she was acting as.

"Your Grace, you…."

There came upon the sound of three horns in succession blowing a terrible eerie sound that would shake the bones of those have never known fear.

A vanguard of the Starks entered their quarters and told them

"Stay in 'ere, too dangerous outside, milady, you'll get killed."

"What is happening man?" asked Tyrion

"Wights. We are under attack."

Tyrion looked to Daenerys, whose face was filled with utter disbelief and confusion.

"Wouldn't you say it's about time to use those dragons your Grace."

The battle was cruel and unforgiving, it was a slaughter. Daenerys watched as the men of the North piled up the bodies of their fallen comrades and her warriors, mostly Dothraki, who have never been or fought in snow. They were already dying before the blades of these ethereal creatures slit their life from their bodies. It was horrible. The dead could not be killed without being burned. It was lucky her dragons were in a good mood. The flames of her dragons burned the wights.

Dany looked at the bodies with a sense of detachment as she scanned the bodies and recognized one of the men one of her Bloodriders. His lifeless eyes, were silent now. The fierce energy of the warrior was drained and replaced with the ghost-white pallor of fear. Dothraki do not fear, but the dead they must. For that means these beings cannot be killed simply by the arakh.

"Daenerys."

Tyrion called out to her she turned to see that he was trying to move her away from the pyre.

"Let us go."

The flames rose high and the Northmen watched as their brothers burned. The smoke from the flames could almost choke a person standing to close to the inferno. Daenerys looked around and saw the faces of Jon and other advisors of the North. They watched silently as the fire ate away the memories of those who died.

"Your Grace."

Lady Sansa called out to her, Daenerys looked to her said and saw the fiery headed woman. She put a hand on Daenerys' shoulder and said

"The horrors you saw is the war that matters now. We are at war for our survival. If we, the North lose, then there will be no kingdom left to hide."

Dany stared back into the blaze, and wonder _what now?_

"How many loses, Lord Stark?"

"About 20 men with today's skirmish my Queen."

Sansa's brow furrowed at her brother's words and said

"Could the number have been higher?"

"Aye your Grace." Replied Lord Glover

"Had the Targaryen Queen not aided us with her dragons we could have had more."

"But there nearly a hundred of casualties form that Queen's side." Added Jon

There was silence in the tent before Lord Cerwyn

"It cannot be helped her men were trained for the Southern fight not here in the North."

"The Dothraki and Unsullied are the best at warfare, I have seen them but none of them will outlive the cold." Added the new Lord of Forrester.

That was the moment Daenerys burst in the tent and addressed the Starks

"If we form an alliance, I will help you eradicate this enemy if you will get me back on the Throne."

Everyone looked at each other. All were well aware how important it was to have the Mother of Dragons and her children at their side.

"It is a deal my queen, but not I cannot go South as I am needed here in the North." Sansa replied to the Queen

"Then who…" Dany was confused if the Queen in the North, Sansa would not come then who would rally the Riverlands to her cause.

"I will go, with some men from the North and Knights of the Vale. We will help you get back the Iron Throne." Jon said

He went up to her and stood at his full height, Daenerys wanted to show that she wasn't intimidated of this man.

"Fine then."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Game of Thrones nor any of the characters involved in this story.

Chapter 3

To say the war was hard was an understatement because it was dreadful, it takes its toll on both the enemy and friends. However, you couldn't really tell which side was winning. Day in and day out a war was being fought. The war for the throne and war for the Dawn. Every single day was fight to live and survive. Enemies from every angle closed in then and waged havoc. Reports about raids in the Reach, the number of men that fell every day from the war in the North. Even the shift in power has reached their ears even miles away from King's Landing. Now, The Sparrows have reinstated the Faith Militant the balance of power has now shifted to religious zealots. Yet in her mind, Dany could not blame them. If you were hungry and dying on the streets while the rich grew fat and scraps of their food fell to the floor to rot or be eaten by the dogs, maybe you would resort to religion. Maybe she would have, had she been given a chance to do so, escape the life she had been living. What would it have been like? She would ask herself before she would put those thoughts away and focus on more pressing concerns.

When will it ever end? She would ask herself. The shadow of White Walkers would come in then disappear just as they came but the wights always did. Most of the armies of the North stayed at the North along with majority of the Knights of the Vale. Jon could only bring a few men that included a man called the Onion Knight, Ser Davos. Every time Jon would receive a raven from the North, it made her unsettled in her seat. Just what were these creatures and what did they have to gain by killing humanity? They have no idea who is pulling the strings here but the people of North believe that those cold beings were just toying with them. And that keeps Daenerys awake at night, never knowing when they could strike.

Her platoon was now crossing the threshold of the North downward to the South. They used the King's Road to avoid unnecessary loss of any goods or men. There were long days of riding on horseback. It was easier to fly with dragons but Tyrion counselled her against just sacking King's Landing with only the dragons. Skirmishes broke out from time to time with the Lannister soldiers and Daenerys' forces. All of which was won by easily as Daenerys always had the upper hand. Tyrion reports the response from the Dornish. They have agreed to join Dany's cause for the sake of vengeance. For the sake of vengeance, they shall wave their banners in allegiance to the Targaryen House.

"Have we pushed back the Lannisters and Freys?"

"Yes we have your Grace and we have the Tullys, Starks and Knights of the Vale to thank for that."

She stood up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, for some air."

Ser Barristan faithfully accompanied her anywhere and that was when she found Jon Stark in front of her three dragons.

Jon was curious these mythical beasts were everything the books said they would be. Scaly skin, vicious teeth that can rip a man in half and eyes that shimmered with different colours depending on the light of their flames. Jon had seen first-hand what these creatures could do and yet somehow it was a huge mystery to him. How did they spew flames out of their mouths? How were they able to breed? How could they tell that Daenerys had blood of Dragons? How was she able to bond with them? Was it like him and Ghost, it was an instant attraction? Or did it revolve around trust and respect like him and his horse?

The dragons were now tied up in chains to keep them from flying away and killing unnecessarily. It was fascinating to see them eat, yet at the back of his mind he had to remind himself the horrors they could inflict on anyone who crosses their path. Jon inched forward without even thinking, however he stopped as the dragons looked at him intently. He wanted to show them he was not scared, whether he was succeeding was uncertain. Then he heard a snigger behind him. He looked behind him and saw the cocky blue haired Tyroshi.

"Oh do forgive me carry on your noble pursuit of coming near them."

Jon did not like this man not one bit, thus he looked back to the dragons who were still staring at him.

"Don't you have a job to do, Naharis?"

"Oh yes I do."

He came up just a little closer but he was at an arm's reach away from Jon. He gave his arrogant cocksure smile of his; that made his golden tooth shine.

"No other person can come near her children except her."

Jon replied

"You have been in the service of the Queen?"

"You could say that I am in the very intimate counsel of the Queen."

Jon smirked and said

"How has that turned out for you?"

Daario became guarded and the smile faded from his lips

"What are you trying to say?"

Jon turned to look at him giving his best apathetic façade

"Must be hard for you. You can bed her and fuck her. Say sweet things to her, but never truly be with her. Once she becomes Queen, Tyrion will likely tell her who she is to marry."

Daario's eyes darkened and said viciously

"She is the queen, she can do what she likes."

"Aye she is the queen, but she will be ruling on a pit of vipers if she remains to do what she wants, like her father did before her."

Daario remarked ruthlessly

"And what would a bastard know of politics?"

Jon smirked and said

"I know nothing, but I do know she won't marry you."

Daario went and approached him as if to attack but Jon was prepared and gripped his sword tightly readying for an attack.

"Good evening gentlemen."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Game of Thrones nor any of the characters involved in this story.

Chapter 4

It was Tyrion, he was carrying a parchment and walked up to them.

Tyrion had a grin on his face which he didn't hide.

"So here you are again Jon, did anyone ever tell you to choose your enemies wisely?"

Jon smiled and said

"It hadn't occurred to me Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion nodded and looked to the sellsword.

"The queen wants to have a word with you."

Daario replied to Tyrion while intently looking at Jon, taunting Jon with a challenge.

"I will be with her in a moment."

Tyrion stepped in front Daario and said

"Did you not hear me, oh special one. She wants to see you now!"

Daario directed his gaze to Tryion

"Well she can wait."

Tyrion giving his best exasperated look while replying

"Oh, is that so, well I thought you were always at the queen's beck and call. Shall I tell her that you no longer obey her commands? Or would you like me to tell her that you are an unruly nuisance? Or do I tell her you're caught up with a lovely blond?"

"What?"

Daario was stunned and in disbelief, when Tyrion pointed to Daario's tent and there all the eyes laid upon a young woman similar to Daenerys in age but not beauty. She shyly exited the tent while fixing her dress and fastening it as best as she could.

"Well that must have been a ghost then, roving around camp, with suspiciously blond hair."

Daario grumbled and trudged off away from them, Tyrion waved goodbye while leering at him. He heard Jon had begun to snigger then chuckled heartily.

"I'm so glad you found that amusing, bastard."

"What can I say? You were always great at that my Lord."

"Seriously Jon, be more discreet."

Jon hummed in response and looked towards the dragons who busy munching away at the cooked meat that was given.

"I see you have a dangerous interest."

"I was just wondering."

"Wondering how fast they will be able to eat you or burn you or both?"

Jon laughed and said

"No, how you get to bond with them."

Tyrion looked at Jon as if he was half-crazed

"When I was your age, I wanted to do that to, now I just want to live without my cock being burned off."

Jon laughed again at the half-man's jests.

"Well good luck with finding your answers. Make sure they don't bite your cock off, Gods forbid if they do. All those poor girls."

Jon was just looking at them and how they moved and grunted and snarled at each other with the charred carcasses. He would think about things like, how his friend would have loved to study them if he wasn't too scared of them.

"What are you doing?"

That feminine voice that always wanted to command authority and fear had probably seen him looking at the dragons. Maybe she was thinking he would steal it.

"Good evening your Grace."

She marched up and stood beside him

He looked at her briefly, and noted how she clenched her jaw to look defiant.

He looked away and said

"It's late you Grace, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"A queen will choose what to do with her time."

Jon smirked looked at him annoyed and asked

"Have I said something funny, Ser?"

Jon returned to his usual expression

"There are no knights in the North my queen. So there is no reason to call me 'ser'."

"Then what shall I call you? Bastard?"

Jon tightened his jaw and tried to show no emotions as best as he could. Though he told himself that he was over that name but it still opened a wound that he knew would never fully heal.

"Aye, that's true and I will not deny. But you are forgetting my lady that you are in a precarious situation yourself. Your men are dwindling by the hour. You need our support else your dreams of become queen will be all for naught."

Daenerys marched in front of Jon. They stared at each other as sizing themselves up.

"Your family betrayed my family."

"With good cause your Grace. Your family killed members of the Starks."

"And let a usurper on the throne, and let his despicable seed kill even more Starks! What prudence your father had!"

The rage and sorrow bubbled up in Jon and retaliated against her claim

"You don't know anything about me or my family! Yes I am a bastard! But you don't know anything about them or about me! So save your meaningless claptrap to yourself! You don't know what it's like to hear that you have ever held dear is now gone! You don't know what it's like to have no power whatsoever to save the ones you love! I lost a lot of people your Grace but you only lost your brother, who they say you were happy to get rid of!"

She was definitely hurt by his words and the tone he used, she wanted to cry but there was no room for tears for a queen. She had to get the words out of her chest, lest it would burst her open.

"How dare you! How dare you! I don't know anything?! Tell me Stark have you ever been hit so hard by those people who say they love you but beat and bruised you senseless when you have angered them? Do you know what it was like to be treated as commodity for a means to an end? Do you know what it was like to kill your lover when you knew they were never going to be as they were? Tell me do you know any of those? I may not know about your strife, but neither do you know of mine! So don't assume that I am without any knowledge of suffering, for I have seen too many a time that sometimes I think I have become dulled to what it was like to feel!"

Jon was taken aback but he had to ask while not giving away any remorse to what he said, for in his mind he was right and she misjudged him.

"Feel what? Power? An entitled sense of ruling of the realm?"

Her eyes were beginning to water, she then said softly

"Love, belonging, security, happiness…. and home… I've lost mine already. I don't know where else to go. If I look back I am lost."

She turned around and briskly wiped her watering eyes, and bid Jon good night. She walked away and went back to her tent, being escorted to her tent by Ser Barristan.

Jon did not even notice that Ghost was already near him, the direwolf lived up to his name. The direwolf's eyes looked at him as if to ask him why he did that. It was out of frustration really, that was why he said those things. He didn't like how she looked at him as if she was casting him judgement for his heritage and being. And yet, he couldn't help but feel for her too, she was just as lonely as he was as a child and maybe even up to now. Ghost looked at him meaningfully and gave a little whine.

"Yeah, yeah I'll apologize tomorrow."

Ghost and Jon stared at the dragons. They were not growling at him or antagonizing him for his reaction to their mother only watching as if trying to discern something in him.

He looked at Ghost and told him

"Let's go."

Jon turned his back and started walking back to his tent.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Game of Thrones nor any of the characters involved in this story.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers that read my story. I hope you will continue to stay tuned for more updates.

Chapter 5

It was hard for Daenerys to wake up that particular morning. It had been a long night since she left Lord Stark with her dragons. She was so confused, never had she met a man who was so particularly difficult to make him bend the knee to her. He wasn't courteous but respectful. He wasn't always so taciturn but he was patient. When he lost his patience; he was volatile and spoke what he needed you to know not what he wanted you to hear. This disturbed her greatly. All her life she believed the stories her brother told her of those from the North. Savages with no moral code as they usurped their family that was why they were in exile. As she began to see the things her brother never told her about or he assumed he knew about. She witnessed the men of the North regard honor with such prestige that for them it would be better to lose your head than to lose the honor of the house. They were a gruff kind of people, but they stuck to themselves and helped each other. She could see that when the men would huddle in the snow and pass around the available food, and share and build fires to keep alive. They did not toy or manipulate people or kill innocents they valued justice and truth. They have been uncouth and uncivilized in other people's eyes but they were a people to be admired as they were bound by honor and loyalty.

The only reason why her men and retainers were allowed to live was because of their strict belief in Guest Right something they detest the Freys of. Tyrion once told her that if she wanted to be a good queen, she had to listen to people. Maybe that was her fault; Dany reacted negatively to Stark's words. Never has any man or woman every questioned her beliefs, her views and understanding. It felt like she had to defend all she knew, else she would look insipid and childish. Dany had to defend what little pride she had left.

That night Daario came to her and whispered many things he would do to her, but to her and his surprise she did not want him to share bed that night. The rest of the night, she stayed awake with thoughts of their vicious conversation. The memories kept coming back to her. His face, his voice and how his tone trembled with rage then his disdain suddenly changed to patter of remorse. That night she just cried herself to sleep, it had been a long time since she thought of her lost child and fallen husband. She cried silently while her captain snored the night away. She couldn't forget the horrors of her time with mad Viserys. The fond memories of the House in Braavos, the wooden beams with animal carvings, the red door and the scent of the lemon tree finally helped her sleep. It was brief though for morning had already come though the sun was hardly seen.

Daenerys walked around with her little scribe. Missandei was carrying many of the scrolls for Tyrion and Varys while Ser Barristan faithfully walked behind them. Daenerys was wondering around the camp while checking supplies of weapons, rations of food and potions, poultice and bandages for the wounded. The men from the North busying themselves with their camp and collecting wood for fires, they followed the Starks faithfully. She feared that she would not be given the same affection. All she knew was how to make people bend to her will by showing her greater might. But the North does not bend nor kneel until their King or Queen bends their knees.

"You do not like the Northmen your Grace."

Missandei said as if she could read Dany's mind.

Dany fumbled with her gloved hands and said

"I know they do not trust me."

"Do not feel bad your Grace. This one believes that your allies are just cautious."

Missandei smiled knowingly to Daenerys, she carried all the enthusiasm and positivity that only a child could bring. Sometimes Dany forgot that her little scribe despite her age and appearance was still a child. A slave child with an exceptional mind.

A form caught her eye. It was the form she was agonizing all night. Missandei asked her without any ill will.

"Is it the same with Lord Stark?"

Dany stared ahead with annoyance marring her face.

"No. He is impossible to discern or even be in the presence with."

She rambled about Jon while picking on her mother's ring with her thumb.

"He is impertinent, stubborn and taciturn. He is not even charming."

She said as if speaking to a person who was similar to her in age.

"But he is rather comely and I have to admit truthful."

She was annoyed that she felt that way. She surmised in her head that Jon Snow or Jon Stark or whatever name he goes by is just too aggravating to be with.

"But he is kind your Grace."

Missandei stated and Daenerys could not deny that even when he was detached in manner, one way or another his kindness shone through.

"I suppose."

She agreed albeit grudgingly. How do people bridge the gap between them? How do two people begin to understand each other when they are worlds apart? She wondered.

Maybe the way to being able to tolerate the man called Jon Snow is to be honest with him as he was honest with her. But then again easier said than done.

Jon walked towards the area where the dragons were being corralled. Jon saw the silver haired queen, touching the nose of the dragon she affectionately called Drogon. He did come here because his direwolf egged him to go. His direwolf was trotting in front of him ever quiet, except for the crunching under his massive paws.

 _Jon was looking over the maps and Ghost was whining constantly at him. Nipping or tugging at his heel or vest._

" _Quiet Ghost."_

 _At first Jon begged his friend to give him peace; now it was becoming rather bothersome. He knew he had to rationalize Ghost's actions as just being an animal that was getting bored of being penned inside. And yet his emotions got the better of him and it made him snap at his companion._

 _Ser Davos came in to talk to his Lord but then looked at the direwolf who was ever persistent._

" _I believe the direwolf wishes to go out your Grace."_

" _Leave him. He must learn to wait."_

 _As if understanding his words, Ghost howled some more and nipped at his jerkin, causing Jon to face him perplexed and irritated._

" _What's wrong with you? Can't you see I need to do this first?!"_

 _Ghost knelt down and lowered his head, his ruby eyes looking up to him as if to plead with his master._

 _Jon scorned him by neglecting his act._

 _Davos laughed a little and Jon asked him_

" _He is being rather disobedient, don't you think?"_

 _Davos straightened himself and said_

" _M'lord maybe he just wants you to go out with him. After all animals do have a sense that we don't have. Ghost has been your truest companion since you were a young man. I think you should listen to him from time to time."_

Here he was approaching a woman who reached his only his chest. But she had abundance in fire which made up for much of her height. He approached slowly the silver haired queen who was patting her dragons affectionately. When he was within arm's reach, he noticed her back tense and she stopped patting. She slowly turned her head to face him. He tried to deaden his emotions but he didn't know how much of the anxiety and awkwardness of the situation that was presented to both of them. He went to her and stood by her side but he was far from her grasp. More so from her dragons' teeth. The dragons were minding their own business

"Your Grace, I…"

Jon started but Daenerys cut him off with a story

"When I was flowered, I was sold to a Dothraki horse lord. He was a good man and I loved him, but he was a wanderer their tribe would never stay in one place. I became pregnant, and was foretold that I would bear the Stallion who Mounts the World."

She smiled sadly, recalling the first time she felt that she had a family.

"I felt him grow in me until my Khal fell off his horse, he was dying and I begged a maegi to save him. But she betrayed me. She killed my son and made my husband shell of a being who I didn't know anymore."

She tightened her fist

"I burned his body and stepped into the flames myself. Of course the maegi, burned along with us. And out of the ashes, I stepped out unscathed with three baby dragons."

The dragons snorted and she giggled and Jon gave out a refrained laugh.

"Not the easiest to train though."

She looked at him and asked

"And what about you?"

He looked at her pensively.

He was solemn and rather grim before he spoke

"I am bastard, I went to the Wall to become a Night's Watch. While I was there, my father was beheaded, my brothers were spirited away from Winterfell, my sister became a torture object and humiliated multiple times. My other sister is gone, we don't know if she lives and Robb…"

He paused and Dany could see the guarded façade that he placed in order to mask the intense emotions

 _What sadness…_ she thought

"He was sliced into pieces by traitors and the Freys. All the while I was trying to save the Watch from Wildlings, in the end made the Wildlings, Free folk, come through and got myself retired early from the Watch."

Daenerys' brows knit together

"You can't retire, only in your death are you absolved of your vow. Isn't that how it is?"

His mouth turned into a smile but it held no mirth or warmth in it.

"When your Grace trusts me more. I'll tell you everything."

She started to walk towards her tent, but before he could be out of earshot, he said

"So this is as good as an apology?"

She looked at him and cocked her brow

"Who said it was?"

He gave her a sweet smile before bidding her

"Good night your Grace. Rest easy."

"Lord Stark."

She called out to him before he could walk away. He looked to her as came towards him. She halted her step and took a breath

"I apologize for everything. Judged you too quickly."

Jon was stunned her never thought the queen might apologize for anything, she quirked lip and said

"Good night Lord Stark."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to the brilliant mind of the author of the series George R.R. Martin.

 **TO ALL MY READERS** : Thank you for reviewing my story. It means a lot (and warms my heart). Though I can't see it on itself, rest assured that I read all your reviews in my email. Thank you very much!

Chapter 6

 _How did it come to this?_ She asked herself that question since she arrived to the small council meeting. Here she was going to address the men who held great and important positions in the North, Vale and Riverlands. They had just recently finished the skirmish in the Riverlands. Their army was able to defeat and send the army of the Lannisters running. Unfortunately, Jaime Lannister escaped. But they succeeded in deposing the Freys, executing those involved and gave them a swift death. They also put all the Frey's who were involved with the Red Wedding to the sword. Thus, freeing the Lords of the Riverland and restoring power to the Tullys. Dany thought that Edmure was ill suited to defend the Riverlands but Tyrion vied against changing the rulers. After all the Tullys were the enduring family that had the title Lord Paramount of the Trident through their many generations.

Right now she was about give these men the most important decision of her new life as the proclaimed Queen of Westeros. Tyrion was anxious, as he should be he knew his queen was not always a very rational person. Her age, he always thought made her do many things that were impulsive. That was why he opted for his chosen suitor to guide Daenerys as a leader and also serve as a moral compass and he was more acceptable to be beside Daenerys on the Throne than Daario.

Jon was in the presence of this council and could see the deep marks that surrounded her eyes. _She has not slept well._ He thought. He and the queen had gotten a better standing with each other since their fight. They would have many conversations about dragons, what she had been doing in Essos and what he had been doing on the Wall. There were things that the queen did not divulge to him, just like what he could not divulge to her. Too close to the heart and too many scars to hide. He guessed it was the same for her as she barely spoke about her former husband and always avoiding the topic about her sellsword. But she was all for talking about her last husband Hizdar Zo Loraq

"He couldn't satisfy me well."

She said proudly, and Jon snickered, she looked at him with annoyance

"Why are you laughing?"

"I wouldn't doubt that your Grace. I'm sure you have high standards."

Her mouth turned to a frown

"Why Lord Stark, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were boasting of your prowess. Tell me what unfortunate maid had gotten your lustful urges."

He wanted to tell her of Ygritte, of the cave, of the Lord's Kiss, his breaking of vows, what it was like to look her in the eye, as the light faded from. But he just couldn't, he didn't know if he could trust her yet. So he changed the topic to questions about the Dothraki and their fighting styles and even her Unsullied. Most afternoons were in war council meetings.

Just now the men were taking about deploying more forces for the North to combat the White Walkers. They were beginning to strategize who would go to the North and wanted to ask the Queen if she could spare some dragons. With incredible luck and timing the Queen came into the tent. She was pale in pallor as if she was sick and her brows knitted thinking very hard about something. The men asked the Queen about the dragons and she absent-mindedly answered that they could borrow Rhaegal or Viserion if they would let them on. Tyrion assured the men that the saddle he made would make anyone be able to ride the dragons with ease.

"Gentlemen, the queen must address all of you regarding issues of alliances."

"What are 'ye trying to say? That we are not loyal?" Lord Manderly harrumphed

"No Lord Manderly, I am just trying to say that with all that is going it is best to secure our gains in the bond of marriage."

Lord Cassel questioned in reply

"Then what about those cut throats the Greyjoys? You said they would be coming back, they have yet to show themselves before us."

"I understand your concern, but the Greyjoys were a means to an end. We needed them to come to Westeros and now all we have to do is wait for Lady Asha to seize the sea stone chair from her uncle."

"Mark my words Lannister, those Greyjoys are as slippery as that sigil of theirs, never trust a Greyjoy."

Lord Manderly warned resolutely

Tyrion replied in return.

"I agree but let us worry about that should time come that we must worry about them."

"Surely the Queen has something to say."

Lord Edmure Tully looked at Dany. He and all the other men looked closely at their Queen eagerly awaiting what she had to say. Butterflies were fluttering about in her stomach. No, she thought, a lump of coal was beginning to form in her stomach.

"I…"

Dany could not help to look so unsure. The whole night she and Tyrion have been exchanging less than pleasant words to each other about the prospect of marriage. She did not want to be sold off to be bartered like some animal. Tyrion in return stated that they needed a man from the Kingdom who would be a good king to the people. They went on and on about the best people that she could wed. Dorne would have been an option had the Sand Snakes not murdered the Martell men. The heir of High Garden would also be an option too, had he not been so enchanted on men. Thus, Tyrion proposed the North. They were a people who were fiercely loyal to their vows, a good prospect for marriage. She was tired and in utter disbelief. Had she come this far to be subjugated by a man again?

"You are a queen, and you must do what is best for your people. Are you a queen or a girl, your Grace?"

Having gone for hours of talking, shouting and debating. Dany finally said

"What about my happiness, what about what I want?"

"Daenerys…"

Tyrion patted her head as she sunk her face to her palms trying to hold back the welling of sentiments.

"A ruler must choose the people over them; that is what it means to rule. Do the right thing Dany. With Daario, you cannot do the right thing."

He continued

"You cannot have him when you wed your husband, you'll be ruffling more feathers than you ought too. Do it for the Kingdom, for your people. For yourself, loving that man will bring you no true joy or refuge. And you will burn each other to ash."

The night ended with her dismissing him

Here she was to make the single most important decision upon becoming the proclaimed queen of Westeros.

"I…"

Tyrion interrupted by saying

"Before her Grace speaks, I would just like to remind her that she is a queen and she knows what must be done."

He looked at her sternly his lips pursed waiting for reply, with bated breath.

Dany looked at all the men and gave a silent prayer. She stood from her chair and brought with her the hrakkar pelt given to her by her first husband. She crossed the room and handed it over to the man she chose.

"This was given to me by my former husband and now I give it to you."

She stretched her arms and placed it on Jon's hands. He was speechless, he was sure his eyes were popping out of their place.

"I would like to tie our families together in marriage."

Her throat dry and her voice sounded not of her own

"I want you to marry me Jon Stark."

It seemed like ages before she got an answer, cheering and relief could be heard inside the tent except one occupant was not in the festive mood, for that meant the next step in her acceptance. She had to get rid of her valiant captain, Daario Naharis.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to the brilliant mind of the author of the series George R.R. Martin.

 **TO ALL MY READERS** : I know you want to have lots of Jon and Dany moments and them falling in love. Don't worry, it's a slow burn.

Chapter 7

It was near dusk had there not been a huge blizzard of snow, the water would have been calm and a sparling topaz. But here in the Riverlands the water was a stalwart grey. The tides ebbed and rose. The sails of Braavosi ship began to creak and moan by the harsh weather. The captain was shouting about, telling the people ashore to get their asses in already as the tide could change at any second.

There she was, the resigned and melancholy silver-haired woman, off to say her farewells to her good captain. She was to accept her fate again. Marriage to secure the allegiance of the Vale, North and Riverlands under the banners of the Starks and Tullys.

A marriage her Hand advised would benefit them all.

 _You cannot have him when you wed your husband, you'll be ruffling more feathers than you ought too._

 _Do it for the Kingdom, for your people_

 _For yourself, loving that man will bring you no joy or security_

 _And you will burn each other to ash._

That was what Tyrion had said about her continuing affections for Daario.

Daario picked up his bags and swords, he was given a handsome amount of gold and silver to start over and maybe make himself a rich merchant.

He simply replied with a snide jest

"Whatever will I be of use in trade? I only know how to kill. I'll pawn this and get myself a fast horse and dozens of whores." Saying this as he stomped out of the counsel tent. Dany was stopped by Ser Barristan. She was not even allowed to see him for one last night. She cried herself to sleep in the company of her furs.

She looked at his back as he stepped forward ever so slowly to the hull of the ship. He swiftly turned to Dany. The anger and hurt swirling in his eye and his once proud mane and beard now all sagged and dull as he told her resolutely

"You'll regret this."

She knew what he meant, as she watched the boat disappear into the ocean. She looked upon the face of the man she was to marry. He was as young as her but his cold grey eyes offered no comfort that she desired. Everyone had already left, before he spoke. "Shall we go your Grace?"

With head low and exhaustion creeping in from the restless night, she went up to her fiancé. He offered her his arm and she took it. They walked in silence as Dany kept looking back, holding back the tears that were gently spilling on her cheeks.

That was the last time she ever saw Daario. She will never know if he became a merchant, a mercenary, bought a house, fucked as many women as he could or died in battle or in his bed. All she knew was that he was gone and by his side she would no longer be.

It was already midday, and the clouds and winds have just pacified. It has also been two full days since she and Jon had been proclaimed in the eyes and men and Western gods as man and wife. But their honeymoon was cut short by troubling news from the North carried by a raven. Jon's sister needed help from her brother. There was a dire need for Daenerys' dragons. Daenerys agreed to let at the two dragons go to the North for the skirmish with the increasing sightings of Wights. They would be led by her new husband, Jon. The dragons have started to be more comfortable around of Jon.

Drogon would let Jon ride him but when Drogon made a grunt Jon would get off and give him a pat with his thanks. Rhaegal would let Jon ride him also but sometimes his strength would make Jon almost fall from time to time. Viserion was the hardest and the wildest. Jon agreed that for his safety he would only ride either Drogon or Rhaegal. The dragons respected him and he respected their strength and tenacity. Daenerys was seeing her husband off. The company of men along with Ghost have already gone ahead to the North and Jon was securing the straps in his harness, specially designed by Tyrion.

* * *

It has only been six days since they received the letter and eight days since they were married. Here he was leaving already. Dany could not blame him. At night, they would sleep together but never undressed and Jon had never forced himself upon her. She found it uniquely sweet that when she whimpered at night his arms would encircle her but there were no words ever said. Daenerys approached her husband. He was busy securing the straps or maybe he was doing it to avoid an awkward conversation. The belts and harnesses were already secured half an hour ago so it was pointless to re-secure it.

"Jon."

Dany had to admit it was odd calling him by his first name, it was always Lord Stark. Now it was just awkward even the way she said it with little ease or affection, like she was not even talking to her husband. Jon looked at her and gave all his attention but his hand remained at the saddle fastened onto Drogon.

"Please be safe."

She clasped her hands tightly and looked at him demurely.

"You too… Daenerys."

He felt uncertain calling her that, she would catch him from time to time calling her "Your Grace", but immediately retract the statement then call her by her name.

Again they fell into an uncomfortable silence Daenerys would look at her clasped hands and Jon staring at the scales of Drogon too meticulously.

"Lady Asha has not responded to my letters."

Jon scowled at her news

"Lady Asha is a Greyjoy and Greyjoys are traitors."

"But your sister, said he redeemed himself by saving her from Ramsay Bolton."

Jon grunted

"Not enough for anyone."

She looked at him

"Why do you hate them?"

He stopped what he was doing at stared at her

"When the time is right I shall tell you everything."

"But I heard that…"

Jon cut off their conversation by saying

"But there is more to know than just hearing from reports."

There it was again sadness. The sadness she could not comprehend.

Dany wanted to take back her words Jon smirked and said

"For another time, Daenerys."

Jon was about to reach up for the saddle when Daenerys said

"It is customary to kiss a wife before leaving."

Jon looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Will you let me?"

"I don't know."

She answered truthfully. But they must keep their appearance and he went up to her. He took her chin gently and gave a quick kiss on her lips. She could feel how rough cold his lips were. The weather was unbearable at times, so she understood the dryness of his lips.

He mounted Drogon and gave him the command

" _Sōvēs_ " as he ascended slowly from the ground.

Jon shouted out to Daenerys as his farewell.

"Be careful of the Greyjoys! Never trust them!"

And with that her dragons, Drogon and Rhaegal, sped off with her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to the brilliant mind of the author of the series George R.R. Martin.

Chapter 8

"He has gotten better at speaking your mother tongue hasn't he?"

Tyrion said as he sat next to Daenerys near the brazier. It was a particularly cold night; Jon and the two dragons have been gone for over 3 nights. It was rumored around the camps that Jon had not taken the right for bedding. Some even joked that the queen had no cunt for her consort to put his pecker in. Tyrion had to counsel Daenerys before she let loose her other dragon and char the other men with her. Tyrion decided to start it off with a conversation about her husband

"Maybe."

That was the most indifferent answer he ever got.

"Surely, he has gotten better at speaking since you are guiding him."

"It's not me who is teaching him."

Tyrion sat in front of Daenerys and spoke again

"Pray tell, who is teaching him then?"

"Missandei."

It was true the little scribe was teaching her husband some commands in Valyrian. But she would watch. She saw that Jon was very diligent and insightful. He took his studies seriously.

"Daenerys, give him time to warm up to you. Give yourself time as well."

"For what?"

She questioned to which he replied

"To get to know each other better, take charge of his lessons. Tell him stories. Beguile him. Open your mind for him. He is not a bad person Daenerys. In fact he was and still is quite lonely."

"How would you know that?"

Tyrion downed his wine hopped out of his seat and said

"I knew him before you saw him. Good night your Grace."

Leaving Daenerys with her thoughts entranced by the vibrant dance in her brazier.

* * *

 _It was a rather chilly night, and Daenerys was being guided by Ser Barristan who stood as the one who would give her away in marriage. She was given a bouquet of simple flowers from the Trident. In one of the letters Sansa wrote to Daenerys, she boasted that had Jon and her been married at Winterfel she would have given her blue winter roses. They would have bigger roses and a castle for themselves but they had to make do with a camp tent, as Daenerys wanted to stay close to her dragons and men. Riverrun did not trust either of those beings._

 _It took almost the whole of the afternoon to fetch a septon and bring him to Riverrun's sept for them to be wed. She was approaching the sept escorted by her loyal knight. There was Jon dressed in black with the exception of his cloak. It was the colors of his house._

 _The sigil of the direwolf snarling in a grey field. She looked at Ser Barristan and gave her a smile and gently squeezed her quivering hand. Ser Barristan laid her hand on Jon's hand and the both of them approached the sept. Jon was uncomfortable no doubt it was because it was a wedding meant for the Seven and not his gods._

 _Once they were in front of the Sept. Jon untied his grey cape and Daenerys turned her back all the while praying for peace of heart and that she and her husband be good to each other. He wrapped the cloak around her shoulders gently and pressed her onto her shoulders firmly. This signalled the end of his part. They both faced the Septon and he spoke the words_

" _Let it be known, that Daenerys of the House Targaryen and Jon of the House Stark."_

 _The Septon started uttering these words as he wrapped here clasped hands with the ribbon that symbolized the binding of their future together._

" _Are now one heart, one flesh and one soul."_

 _Slowly taking the ribbon away as he continued_

" _Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."_

 _Jon held Dany's hand, she could feel how cold she was. As she stood face to face with her new husband, he stared at her with an impassive look._

" _With this kiss I pledge my love."_

 _Jon reached for her chin and gently brought her lips to his. It could have been a happy day, but she felt defeated inside. She saw herself the once mighty Khaleesi who burned dozens of Khals alive and emerged victorious in the end, was sapped and robbed of all warmth as the Winter came and slaughter hundreds of her men. She knew that Tyrion was right. You cannot rule without the mighty. For the rich have the power, wealth, and influence. The common people have only ideals and hopes. Those things cannot build an empire or even a dynasty. If this was the price of peace and the throne at was a high cost for her pride._

Daenerys awoke from her sleep finding that she was on her chair and had dropped her cup of wine on the floor. There was a stain on the floor whose hues were the color of blood. _Fire and Blood, the words of my house._

Daenerys thought as she crossed the tent to see the tent flailing in the strong Winter wind

"Winter is coming. The words of my husband's house."

She told herself as she watched the cold and cruel wind and snow batter down on their tents. Some of her men would be freezing and others would be by the group hearth.

* * *

 **Notes:**

To my Guest (you know who you are), I hope that this chapter answers some of the questions you have asked. With regards to the dragons being used without having to touch Daenerys in any way. I think that, because she saw what she saw in chapters 1-3, she understands how real the threat in the North is. That was why I had her go to the North instead of the South, because wanted her to realize that the fight for everyone's right to live will rest on the combined strength of those who are aware of what the real war is. That was all I was thinking, but thank you for that critic.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING:** This chapter is longer and contains more action. I am not so good at swordplay so I described it as best as I could. There is also violence against a certain female character in this chapter (I abhor violence against women but this is Game of Thrones, it happens both on the show and, especially, the books). Lots of sexual references are stated here… so you are **warned**.  
You may skip if you want too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones Characters, Settings or even the plot.

Chapter 9

It had been almost a fortnight since Jon had left. The camp had been supplying and getting their strength back. Tyrion had been in discussion with the Sand Snakes in control of Dorne and were more than happy to send 50,000 troops to Daenerys' cause if it were to topple down the Lannisters.

"That's good news wouldn't you say so, your Grace."

"I suppose."

Daenerys was staring out onto the river. No news had come from Asha Greyjoy and she was beginning to worry that Jon was not wrong in his firm belief of the Greyjoys.

"Do not worry about your husband, he will be alright. He has two dragons and a direwolf ."

"I am not. Who said I was?"

Tyrion nodded in mock agreement

"Of course you aren't."

He handed Daenerys a small not attached to a raven from the Citadel. So far the news had gotten to her that the Iron Born have stopped raiding Oldtown. She took this as good news that meant Asha had gained control. But Tyrion was not so lax he had guards protecting Daenerys at all times since her husband was not there.

"I should have your head you know."

"And yet here I stand."

He bowed then left Daenerys to read the letter.

 _To the queen, Daenerys of the House Targaryen,_

 _Sorry if I am taking too much of your time your Grace. I am Samwell Tarly, from the Citadel training to be a Maester. I hope to serve you well when you ascend to your Throne. I would like to congratulate you and Jon on your wedding would have liked to be there your Grace to greet you both. I would like to ask you to watch over my friend. He can be rough around the edges but he's a good person and noble. I pray that both of you be happy. Worry not about Jon your grace, he always comes back. Signed: Samwell Tarly, Citadel._

* * *

She folded the paper and placed it in her wooden chest. Samwell, was her husband's good friend. She wanted to believe that Jon was a good man. But she has been deceived many times, how was she to know he was not putting up a face for her. It has been a while since a raven has come back from the North. None of them telling about the situation with Jon and her dragons. She was beginning to wonder if he had stolen it and wandered off with them. Maybe she was over thinking things.

It was already night, she and her council have begun plotting their invasion of King's Landing. They have extensive maps now for any changes or fortification done in the capital through Vary's intelligence networks and his little birds. They saw that there weren't much changes at all. Tyrion explained that with growing debt the new crown was getting itself into and the civil war being waged between the Faith and the Crown. It will be much easier to take over. Dany was just overwhelmed with the number of soldiers they would need. The ratios of food and medical supplies they would need. Every night she would lie in bed and could not sleep. Sleep was much easier after she had liaisons with Daario but he was not here now.

It just made her realize how much work, effort and time was placed into battle strategy that she had to commend her Hand for being able to do all this. She thought of Daario, Drogo, the son she never had and Jon. Jon was always the last thing she thought about. She wanted to truly believe in him but trusting him was far from a solid base. She thought it would be best if she talked to him more. Get to know him more. But Jon was taciturn and few words ever came out of his mouth lest they were important. But that night when they fought, she saw a heat in his eyes that she never seen him have. She wished he had that heat all the time so that easier to talk with him.

 _Rough around the edges. Well he is not a smooth talker like my former captain. But he wasn't boastful either. He is grim and sometimes…._

Her thoughts were derailed as she heard the sounds of the gongs and bells being rung, an enemy has come in the middle of the night. The guards' armour plates could be heard clanking loudly. She heard Ser Barristan shout

"Protect the Queen."

Where were her handmaidens? Shouldn't they be here to help her escape. Outside the tent she could hear the sloshing of blood and the dying screams of men who stood no chance. It was utter chaos. Daenerys spun around to see the front of her tent flap was slashed with blood. The horror she must have had on her face, as the blood started to run down the tent's canvas. She quickly grabbed a knife on her table not averting her eyes from the flap of the tent.

The tent opened and in stepped a man who was tall and lean. Black head of hair as the sea at night and he had one eye with the patch. His blue lips smirked and bowed mockingly.

"Good evening my Queen, I am Euron Greyjoy. It appears your husband is not here so I thought of visiting you. To beg a favour."

He stalked towards her with an air of danger and malice.

"What do you want?" she asked as mightily as she could trying to hide her anxiety and worry. She was alone with a dangerous man. A man she told Asha Greyjoy to get rid off.

"You know it's rather rude to kill off a potential ally. Although I can't blame you, I so do want your dragons but I don't think they will follow me easily."

Daenerys got flustered and called out

"Viserion!"

The noise outside of the tent must have been loud for Daenerys' call was never answered

"You didn't think we would be that stupid, did you your Grace? We tied up your dragon and had my strongest men to hold it down. Bad choice to let most of them go to your noble husband."

He suddenly ran up to Daenerys and grabbed her by the throat she could feel the tightness around her neck and the desperation to get air.

"I shall enjoy our talk."

* * *

She would have lost all her sense had she freaked out as badly. She swung the small knife she was able to cut his cheek to which he let go of her neck and touch his cheek to see his blood. He sneered and tried to approach her again this time with more intent to kill and she was a trapped animal. She approached him to with fury and desperation to get out of this precarious situation. She swung at him with no restraint trying to cut him where he stood. But, alas, Dany was no match for trained soldier or fighter. He knocked the knife out of her hands and slapped her hard on her cheek. She fell to the floor disoriented and trying to grab anything on sight to hit him. He crouched down to the floor to grab her only to be hit by the sack of gold she had hit under her bed. She was able to escape his clutches for a time and crawled up as quickly as she could but Euron sweeped her feet and she tumbled and Euron grabbed her hair hit her hard to the ground, Dany almost lost consciousness. She could feel the blood roll down her cheek. It was her blood she felt. In that horrible and vulnerable position she was prone on the floor.

He grabbed her hand and clamped them together. His vice like grip made it hard for Dany to wiggle her hands out.

"Don't want you losing more blood, my queen after all I need you very badly."

She could hear the rustling of garments and heard the tearing of her dress and underpants. She tried her best to shake him off. Disoriented, nauseous and terrified of what was happening. She could not believe this was how far she would have fallen. The woman who won over the Dothraki, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt and a Queen. She was beaten down and to be mounted by a horrible, dreadful man. Euron touched her legs and ass as if marvelling her last ounce of defiance.

"Beautiful, legs that are paler than milk and a cunt more pink and soft than a rose."

She was struggling both with her captor and the tears that were spilling down her face.

"Don't hate me your Grace, we all just do what needs to be done."

He stopped touching her skin and whispered into her ear.

"Took a while to acquire this. This here is my ticket to gaining all of Westeros."

He whistled and looked towards the tent flap. Two men who wore the same scruffy outfit as his, brought in a huge horn. It was taller than a man. This caused fear in her bones as the words were Valyrian and she could make out the words "Dragon binder".

"Beautiful isn't it. It's beauty is in the terrible power it holds. To bind a dragons will to your own doing."

In a final act of defiance she spoke.

"They will never follow you."

He smirked and waved for the men to leave them.

"Your right that's why you will help me."

He yanked her hair roughly and said

"It's such a shame, I would have wanted you as a wife but I need your life blood to gain a kingdom. But not after I have gained this."

He grabbed her legs. Spreading her out to enter her swiftly.

"Forgive me this may hurt."

* * *

She could not stop her tears nor what this man was going to do to her. No matter what struggling she did it was pointless. Never has her confidence had been so shattered. Never had she been so alone. Her cries would not be heard. There was no one to help her. No Drogo, no Jorah, no Daario, no Ser Barristan and Viserys was not even there to stop this. She would have gladly wanted to end her life after this.

She almost felt him enter, but he was yanked roughly away from her. She swiftly turned around to see Jon shoving Greyjoy away from Dany. Euron grabbed his sword even after he almost lost his balance. He lunged at Jon and tried to drive the tip of his sword through Jon's neck, but Jon held fast on the man's arms and hit the man's nose with his forehead. Jon could not carelessly use his sword in such a small space so he fought with his hands and the small dagger in his belt. Euron sneered and clashed Jon's small dagger. The crossbars of his dagger was all that kept Euron's sword at bay

"You should have never came back."

"What's wrong Greyjoy can't fight like a man so you'd rather go after a woman."

Euron snarled with a manic smile

"Boy, you'll wish you had never met me."

Euron kneed Jon in the stomach and pushed Jon. Jon fell to the floor, taking the curved fruit bowl from the floor, he parried the blow of Euron's, curving the metal inward. He used what was left of the bowl and threw it like as disk at Euron, who in turn hit the bowl crashing into the floor. Jon unsheathed Longclaw and the Valyrian Blade sang of death to either its master or the foe it was clear that only one could win.

They clashed and parried each other's blow. Euron's fist connected with Jon's jaw, making him bleed. Dany was horrified, but Jon looked at Euron and spat in his eyes the blood from his mouth. Jon connected his fist to the side of his head. This made Euron lose his grip on his sword and tumble backward to where Dany was hiding. She could see a dagger small enough to reach through Jon's armour and fatally wound him and if the reports were true, he could also poison Jon. Without thinking how to stop him she got in close and as Jon was prepared to lunge at Euron. Dany held Euron at the back of his knees. Angrily Euron yelled

"You whore!"

Distracted at what Daenerys did, Jon shoved his sword through Euron's neck. Jon turned Euron's body around and shoved the sword roughly through the man's chest and holding of the arm that held the tiny blade. He then said

"Maybe you should have gone and tried another woman, because you're far off your league."

Euron gurgled blood as his blue stained lips widened in a smiled and blood flowed out his teeth, he fell to the floor. Dany looked at his body the smile still plastered on his lips.

Jon was breathing hard but he untied his cloak and covered the queen. Raised her to her feet, and held her tight. She didn't realize how hard she was shaking until she felt Jon tighten his grip. She looked at his face to hear him say

"Are you hurt?"

His eyes were filled with worry

"It's ok Daenerys, I'm here."

He gently brought her head to his chest. She could taste her tears. She placed her hand in his leather armor. He embraced her and gently stroked her hair.

Ser Davos and Tormund, a fiery head free folk, entered to see the married couple embracing

"Is the queen alright, Jon?"

Davos broke the silence by asking that question.

Jon holding Dany tightly to his chest responded

"Take this away Ser Davos and burn it."

Tormund and Ser Davos helped each other bring the body out. Dany even through her tears could not help but look at the man's blue lips that held a permanent smile as if he had won. Those blue lips that showed how utterly mad he was, just like the warlocks in Qarth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Game of Thrones both the story and its characters. All those rights belong to the genius who wrote this masterpiece, George RR. Martin.

 **To all my readers:** Thank you for all the reviews and critiques. If you are wondering why Euron looks different and Dany's attachment to Daario, I'd like to explain that majority of the material I use is from the show, but I add references from the books as well, to make it more interesting. :) Please continue to review and critique, I appreciate all of it.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 10

It had been a tense week for all within the camp. Jon and his chosen men from the North have returned. The air around camp was stale with grim prospect. The Riverlands were no longer safe, they had to move elsewhere. Tyrion suggested to make haste towards Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. The forces of the Lannisters have been greatly diminished and because of the mistrust amongst the Tyrells. Tensions were very high; high enough to catch momentum and seize the lands. Since this was Tyrion and he knew the precise location, geography and tactical weak points in security, the lords agreed that this was for their best interest.

The tension was rife especially with Daenerys. She had become withdrawn from people. It felt like the fire in her was slowly dying out. People felt that the once proud and vibrant queen was replaced with a husk of a being, who now lost the passion and vigor of their former self. Jon did save her but the experience had left her so unsure of herself, making way to an endless spiral of self-doubt. Suddenly she began to hesitate about her capabilities and strength as a leader. She felt that, since she was attacked by a man and had no way to fend him off; that her coming to Westeros was the most significant mistake she had ever chosen for herself. Her thoughts would go back and forth trying to remember why she wanted Westeros in the first place and why she did not stay in Essos. Here in Westeros, she was treated like a queen by most of the lords but a stranger to their own unique world and customs. In Essos, she was a god, a conqueror and Breaker of Chains. Then her thoughts would go to the people she killed to get to where she was and the lovers she lost to attain her goal. Even the most trusted friends she had, have gone ahead of her. Ser Barristan fought nobly and as strong as he was and most capable of defending the queen. But alas, fate was cruel and had cut him down trying to reach for her.

 _Am I making the right choice? Is this worth all that I have suffered and sacrificed?_

Always those words. Always those thoughts. Always those memories. Always those dreams and nightmares. Was she really who she thought she was? Was this really her destiny?

Dany had been walking around the camp that she did not realize that she had entered her husband's tent. He was meeting up with the lords of the Vale, North and Riverlands.

"Have they tracked down the ships?"

"Yes my lord. We have captured the Iron Born and seized their ships."

"We have also captured the so called horn."

Both Lord Manderly and Ser Davos Seaworth.

"What do you suppose we do with it?"

Lord Glover asked the council

At that moment Jon looked over to the stunned Daenerys. Jon sat up straight and told the lords

"Why not ask our queen?"

All eyes stared at her and Jon continued

"What do we do with the horn, Dragonbinder?"

She turned her heel and left the way she came in and said

"Burn it, husband."

* * *

"May I accompany you, your Grace?"

She looked over her shoulder and it was the older gentleman, Ser Davos.

"You may Ser."

They walked around the camp in silence the men would pause and bow at her and saw 'Your Grace'

Ser Davos was the first to start a conversation. He talked about the weather and the tent she had. If it was warm enough to which she replied as cordially as possible. They would see the men scurrying about pack things as they went; for at the break of dawn they would start to leave the Riverlands and onward to the Westerlands. When they reached her tent, Davos asked if the Queen could spare him some of her time. Dany no longer interested and said that it would be better for those words to be spoken in the morrow.

"I'm afraid it must be now your Grace."

She looked at him and he continued

"I know you do not wish to talk about this but it is better you do. But do this with your husband. He may not be the man you want but he is the man you will need."

He was very firm when he said that

"I have nothing to discuss with my husband."

"I understand you do not wish to look weak in front him."

This statement perked her ears and she wanted to retort how ridiculous it was to talk about things. Dothraki do not talk and a Queen does not share her weaknesses in front of any man, even her own husband.

"But you have too. The battle is long and the losses are insurmountable. We need each other. We cannot do this alone. You need each other."

She looked at him with disbelief

"I know it makes no sense. But in a marriage, you rely on each other. Not just in strength but in weakness. It is only when you rely and trust in each other. Your marriage becomes a partnership."

She confused, perplexed and unsure. For years she never shared with anyone what she thought. Mostly because, they were thoughts about conquest but inner thoughts she never had time to deal with them let alone share it.

"Pray tell what do I do."

"Start small, your Grace. A small gesture is enough. Learn from each other."

He said sincerely. Ser Davos bowed and left the Queen to enter her tent.

* * *

That night Daenerys went from her tent to Jon's personal tent. She could see the shadows inside the tent and hear the muffled voices. At this time, Jon resumed his learning of Valyrian to help with the dragons. It sounded like Jon was having difficulty. That was the precise moment that Dany entered the tent.

"Valar Dohaeris."

"Valar…"

"Dohaeris… Your Grace, it means…"

Missandei was teaching Jon diligently, but unable to finish for the Queen finished for her.

"All men must serve."

Missandei and Jon rose from their seats. But Dany asked them both to remain seated.

"Is there something I can do for you, wife?"

Daenerys did not answer. They have never fully engaged in any type of conversation other than meetings for war and the occasional greetings in the morning. Thus the formal way of greeting her. Political marriages were not supposed to be comfortable but Jon had hoped that he and Dany would become like his father and Lady Catelyn. But alas, Dany was no Lady Catelyn and try as he might he was not his father. He did not know how to confront a woman without her charging at him first.

"His Grace has been improving in his Valyrian, your Grace. A little nasal sometimes but better than before. I believe he will improve some more given more time and practice."

Missandei must have felt the uncertainty and the awkwardness of the young monarchs. It was rather palpable in the air as silence was the reply to all that Missandei had told her. Finally, Daenerys spoke in reply

"Good, but he won't need your tutelage anymore."

Missandei genuinely looked confused and Jon lips set into a frown, he did not know why she was acting this way. All he has ever done was never come near her and when he did it was only when she needed him.

"I don't understand…"

Missandei began but Jon cut her off

"Have I done something to displease you wife?"

Daenerys spoke louder in order for them to stop putting unnecessary ideas in her head.

"I'm stopping the lesson as it won't be necessary for Missandei to teach his Grace any further."

She marched up to the stool situated beside Jon and sat down inelegantly. She grabbed the book and said to Missandei

"Because I will do it from now on."

Missandei looked shocked but she bowed and left the tent immediately. Daenerys got the book and flipped through the pages. She decided she would teach him off the books. She got some parchments in order to write the words as she spoke them. She started scribbling some words onto the paper but had to stop. She felt the pair of eyes staring at her. Jon was silent but his eyebrows were cocked and response she questioned him

"What?"

He shook his head

"Nothing. Go ahead , wife."

She immediately retorted

"Daenerys. I want you to call me Daenerys, I am your wife so call me as such."

She looked at him as he did with her. Jon leaned forward and said

"What is this word?"

That night Daenerys taught him 10 phrases for conversation with a Valyrian tongue. It was nice to teach Jon her mother tongue, deep inside she was glad to share something with her new husband.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters, settings or original story plots. All rights go to the man, George RR. Martin

 **TO ALL MY READERS:** I'm so sorry for the late update been very busy at work. I will try to update as soon as I can.

* * *

Chapter 11

Every night since then Dany would be seen walking into her husband's tent to teach him Valyrian. On their way to the Westerlands. Sometimes, they would even try to converse in Valyrian which would end up it a fit of laughter for the queen but it was always an uncomfortable laughter for Jon. Tyrion even jested that they were courting each other, through their studies. But definitely it was much easier to talk to Jon now with their built walls lowering. Suddenly she and Jon were telling each other funny stories from time to time which would both make them laugh at the memory and amusement of the situation. But there was always that moment when the laughter died and Jon and Dany became silent those were the painful memories. The cruel memories. Things they both wanted to forget that left the air in the tent stale with odd and uncomfortable tension.

They would suddenly go back to studying but with less zeal than at the start. Tyrion would ask Dany from time to time, how she was; how was Jon and how were they getting along. Dany in reply would say it was good and more bearable.

"You truly look happy Dany. It's not forced."

"I'm glad I can talk to someone."

"Really is a shame that we are in a middle of a war. Otherwise it would have been easier."

How could she have forgotten? Just like what Tyrion had they were at war. Sometimes it was hard to deal with all the planning, arguing and evaluating logistics of their campaign. Perhaps, that's why Jon wanted the lesson to forget and for her to not seem like an outsider.

The battle for the Westerlands was brutal and many men fell on both sides. The Golden City fell when the Ironborn raiders pillaged the shores and near by towns and Lannisport, along with an infiltration from within the city by Daenerys' forces. Similar to when she took the Yunka'I; completely catching the lions of Westerlands off guard. As the gates were opened and the army poured in, Jon and Daenerys argued what should be done. The both of them ended up with a compromise and a conclusion amongst the other lords that mercy must be shown to the people but fear was a must keep them in line. Thus the dragons were always visible for the people to see. Jon announced to the people, mercy will be shown as the Queen had asked it. But loyalty to the Targaryens, is a must. They captured the capital of the Westerlands and had the remaining Lannister family arrested and placed in their quarters at Casterly Rock. They were heavily guarded by the Unsullied and other slave guards to ensure that they don't leave without the Queen's knowledge.

* * *

The men were asked to rest and restock their supplies. Tyrion had convened with Dany and Jon that Varys wanted permission from the Queen to send him out as a peace broker. He wanted to convince the Reach to join their cause, under Queen Daenerys. Dany and Jon were briefed with what happened in King's Landing. In a desperate move to eliminate those who are contenders to the power she wants; she had the whole of the Sept burned to the ground with Wildfire. It's luminous and horrifying flame burned at least 15 paces of the vicinity around the area. Incinerating the house of Tyrell who were at the trial for Margaery Tyrell, leaving only the Queen of Thorns. The end to the glorious family that grew strong only become ash.

"My sister also did us the favour of taking down the Religious Zealots. That's one more enemy down."

"How will that favour us Tyrion?"

He took a sip and replied

"Because we do not need religious zealots when you take the Throne."

"What about the followers of R'hllor?" asked Dany

Tyrion went down from his chair and looked over the priest and priestess proclaiming to the people and even to the Dothraki how the Queen was chosen to lead them all out of the darkness to come.

"We need them for now."

"What about those at Storm's End?"

Jon chipped in, usually in the past it would only be Dany and Tyrion but now Jon was invited to their talks. What surprised Tyrion because it wasn't Jon who asked it was Daenerys' idea.

"Well they have few men to give us, but I'm sure we can bargain for what little men they have left."

Tyrion went back to the table and began to pour wine for the Queen and her consort.

Jon said in reply

"I don't think I should be drinking."

"It's very good Jon, something different other than the ale you always drink."

Jon took a tiny sip and Dany looked at him as he tried the vintage wine.

"It's good."

As Jon licked his lips, Dany downed her cup and Tyrion interrupted them by saying

"So have you slept together?"

Jon almost choked on his wine and Dany looked intensely at Tyrion

"What?! You're married, on better grounds you should be fucking each other by now."

Daenerys looked at her filled glass and started to drink demurely and Jon gulped down his.

"The realm needs a babe, a babe from your line secures a dynasty."

Jon and Dany looked at him incredulously but they knew he was right. Jon must take his right to bed, but he didn't do it especially after what happened in the Greyjoy attack. Jon enjoyed their time being on speaking terms he didn't want to rush it.

"Can we trust the Greyjoys?"

Jon steered their conversation to the concern that was always in his minds. The Greyjoy fleet was by the shores of the Westerlands as well as the Marderly ships. In a few days the ships of Dorne would arrive on the Westerlands demanding vengeance. They had to play them well for the benefit of the long run of the game. A game to make Daenerys, the Queen of all the Seven Kingdoms.

"We can only trust them as far as we can throw a shoe, for the recorded Lady Yara was imprisoned and could not warn us at all."

"I still don't want them anywhere near here."

Jon said sternly.

Tyrion teased the both of them by pointing out

"You want to protect your wife, understandable. Then it will only be a matter of time when you will finally bed each other."

Jon blushed and excused himself as he needed to use the privy and Daenerys stared at Tyrion in annoyance. Tyrion chuckled and said

"And you protecting him and his embarrassment are adorable."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. With the thought of …."

Tyrion touched Daenerys' hand and said

"You can still have that friendship but you must do what is best for your Realm. You might think it difficult to rule if you cannot ride the White Wolf properly."

She scoffed at him

"Ha! If it is any consolation I do despise you right now."

Tyrion tipped his head to the side and said

"I try."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **To keep you up to speed:** This chapter still takes place on the same day as chapter 11. Also, I would like to apologize my writing skills for open field battle tactics or castle sieges are nil. That was the reason why I avoided, or rather glossed over, the fight scene in Lannisport.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not anything of the original Game of Thrones both from the TV and books (A Song of Ice and Fire).

* * *

Jon walked around the beautiful castle owned by one of the wealthiest family second only to the Crown but knowing the situation now, it was only right to call them the richest, as the Crown was in great debt. But Jon was unnerved by the bright and stunning walls, materials that made up the gilded roofs and hallways showing the grandeur of the household. It serves another purpose too, to intimidate the enemies with the might and power of this one family wields.

Jon could understand a little, why the Southron men see the North as gloomy. When comparing Winterfell to Casterly Rock they were completely different and the latter was by far resplendent. Before probably, the fountains would splash into clear marbled pools and every type of flower unknown to the North was there. Now it's all but a memory, as the chill of Winter froze the ponds of water and killed off the shrubs and bushes. Daenerys waiting for him by the door of the temporary council room.

Jon did not ask why she was there, so as not to sound like he was insulting her.

"I just wanted to see if you might get lost."

Jon smiled and said

"Thank you for waiting then."

They entered the room and began to discuss much about re-enforcements, food rations and how much money needed to go where it needed to. Jon was listening intently until something caught his eye. Across the room, a glitter of light could be seen when Jon squinted it was a man poised to shoot an arrow at Dany. The man released the arrow. Jon was not fast enough to close the glass windows but he could shield her from the arrow. Jon immediately grabbed Daenerys roughly, she shouted at his actions. But she shouted louder when the arrow hit Jon.

In all honesty it really didn't feel any different from Ygritte's arrows. But there was a growing pit in his stomach that he always got when he knew death was fast approaching on him. The shouting was loud and Tyrion yelled out to find the man who did this. Dany immediately yanked the arrow out of Jon as soon as it landed in his flesh.

Jon's name spilled from her lips over and over again it was rather deafening. He kept telling her it was alright, but when Tyrion saw the shaft of the arrow. Tyrion paled and shouted louder

"Get the maester quickly, tell him to bring whatever antidote he could find! The king has been poisoned!"

Jon could not believe what he was hearing

"What, it's just an arrow shot."

"Jon, listen to me, the tip of the arrow was poisoned."

Tyrion showed the shaft of the arrow to Dany and she saw the words

 _The queen of poisons for the beautiful queen._

The maester's chain started clanking and chinking away as he ran towards the room.

"Lord Tyrion?"

"Poison, Maester, Monkshood!"

The maester was shocked and started getting as much vials out of his sack

"I suppose we have enough my lord, we would have to get a raven to the Citadel and ask their help."

Tyrion immediately jumped in with a question

"How long will it take for him to get here?"

"Probably 3 days."

"Do we have enough for those days?" Daenerys asked with panic rising from her voice.

"Yes, enough for those days, your Grace."

Jon was almost detached from what was happening, but he could feel his body numbing and his tongue being unable to move properly. The burning in his throat felt like someone was choking him. He gripped Dany's arm and she called his name

"Jon?!"

With all the strength he could muster, he shoved her a little before emptying his stomach and on to the floor.

"Jon!"

The maester stepped in and asked some servants that were present to help him prepare the bed adjacent to the counsel

All he could do was say

"Daenerys…."

With spittle in his mouth before, Daenerys was ushered out of the room by her soldiers that Tyrion ordered to get the Queen. Daenerys struggled and screamed that she needed to be there for Jon. He was in agony, all because she opted to sit near the window.

"Daenerys, listen to me, you have to let the maester work first. Trust him my Queen, and pray for Jon."

Tyrion gripped her shoulders willing her to understand.

Dany gave a very weak nod, but she told Tyrion she would wait outside for Jon.

Tyrion could not make her move from that spot, thus he asked some servants to bring a more comfortable chair for the Queen. She would be waiting for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Warning:** Caution this chapter is long..

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not anything of the original Game of Thrones both from the TV and books (A Song of Ice and Fire).

It was torture listening behind a closed door. She could hear it all Jon's retching, his laboured breathing, his whimpers of pain. Sometimes it was too hard to hear it. She would spill a few tears. No one should have to go through that kind of pain, especially not Jon. Missandei would come near the queen and offer her food or drink but she would refuse them all. Her stomach could not handle anything. She was so shaken by Jon, her guilt and her worry made it hard for any food or drink to get past her throat. She would see the servants scurrying about in and out of the room. They would bring linens of other types of clothes, basins with water and even a flagon of wine. Sometimes the maester would come out and tell her the progress or go get more supplies for his treatment. But what Dany really wanted was to get inside and be with him.

When Dany would cringe at the horror of Jon's wounded cries, Ghost would go up to her and offer his head or fur for her to cling too. She did not wish to leave Jon's side. She wanted to know what the maester was giving him. Tyrion explained that some deadly nightshade for his erratic heartbeat, some medicine to induce vomiting and other herbs and potions that would help his body. That one time that Daenerys pushed into Jon's temporary chambers to give him water was against the maester's wishes. Daenerys angrily said that if he wished to stop her, she would ask Ghost to escort him out of the room and when she was done he could come back in. Ghost growled at the stuttering man and maybe coming to his senses. He stayed far away from the Queen. Dany did everything she could to make Jon drink. She got a small spoon and pushed water in. Then there was an instance she dipped a cloth into the bowl of water and asked him to sip as best as he could. She did this continuously until a bit of water trickled out of his mouth.

There was even a time that Daenerys announced to Tyrion that she would fetch the Maester herself and bring him to Casterly Rock. To which Tyrion told her that she could not stick out her neck so freely when, no one knew who exactly attacked them. Dany would pace sometimes and other times sit down. She would grip her dress or the handles of the chair. She was terrified at the prospect of having to bury another husband.

 _I truly am the daughter of death. Even now, Jon is being called to cross the threshold of the afterlife._

* * *

The maester finally came out and said that his Grace was stable for now but he would be administering some more herbs and potions to help him. Dany thanked the Maester and went into the room. She could smell the dankness of the air. It was stale and rancid.

She looked at him and started to think that he may well be on his way to death. He was so pale and dark rims were under his eyes and on his lids. His face was rather gaunt and he looked so weak. She resisted the gushing of her emotions but she could not hold back some tears.

 _He is dying isn't he?_

She wanted to know, not the irresponsible answer that he will get better, for she feared to put her hopes up.

Tyrion stood at the door that led to the counsel room and motioned for Daenerys to come to that room. Daenerys wanted to kiss or touch Jon even if it was just on his forehead but alas she could not. She feared that should she kiss him, it would be the last time she ever would.

She entered the counsel room but left the door leading to Jon's chambers slightly open for her to see him.

Tyrion was drinking and opposite to him was Varys. They were waiting for the Queen to take her seat at the front on table.

"Is he going to die?"

She asked them

"I don't think so your Grace. The Maester said the poison was crudely made, had it been done perfectly, Jon would not be breathing by now."

Dany laid her face onto the palms of her hand and breathed a sigh

"But the maester warned it would be a long night before we can know if he will survive. And that will depend on Jon and how strong his constitution will be."

Daenerys clasped her hands and gently touched her lips as if in prayer. She did not know to which god she should pray to. All her life, moving from one place to another, she saw many people with many faiths in the Free Cities. It was hard to believe in any single one of them. But maybe, now it would not hurt to pray to someone, anyone for Jon's life.

* * *

Tyrion gulped down some more wine and brought out the arrow in question and put in on the table. Daenerys' eyes followed the shape of the weapon and looked at its fatal gleam. This was the weapon to be used to take her life.

"Surely the maester, must have been mistaken by his conclusion, by the deadliness really was meant for me."

Tyrion and Varys just looked at each other before Varys replied

"Maybe it wasn't meant for you."

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asked, irritation was beginning to wear down on her calm and commanding voice.

Varys folded his arms to his chest

"Your Grace the man who shot the arrow had a sigil from one of the Northern Houses. It may have looked like it was intended for you, but Lord Hand and I believe it really was for Jon."

Dany looked at Tyrion who touched the nook of the arrow before speaking

"Their target must have always been Jon, because they knew if they aimed at you he would try his best to protect you. And when we found the man who did the deed; we would recognize the sigil and believe that one of the Northern Houses was responsible."

Varys cut in to finish what Tyrion was explaining

"Thus forcing your hand to attack them and forcing Sansa to attack you maybe being given information that you tried to kill your husband. After all both of your husbands died while you were married to them. It wouldn't be hard to twist some information to suit another party's needs."

Daenerys stood furious, her eyes spoke volumes. But Tyrion could see the rage in her eyes. They started to turn into an inferno themselves. Tyrion what truly frightened by this. He knew that when Targaryens were born, the gods hold their breath to see which side of the coin would land. Daenerys was truly filled with greatness. A good person but there was always that side of Daenerys that they tried to reel her away from. Maybe, this incident would open the door for the madness as dark as her father's to take in. He prayed it wouldn't.

"Why would they do that, what do they have to gain?"

"Nothing really your Grace just the enjoyment of watching a perfectly orchestrated chaos unfold."

Varys spoke

"But this was not the first time; he arranged all of the misfortunes the War of the Five Kings brought about. But this time we know who it is."

"Then tell me who is it?" Daenerys demanded

"Littlefinger, Petyr Baelish your Grace."

Varys said confidently and Tyrion started to gulp down his wine again.

* * *

"It would seem our intrepid friend has not finished with his master plan of chaos." Varys started

"I don't think he'll ever stop." Tyrion replied

"And where is this man?"

Varys answered the scathing Queen

"We don't know."

She fumed some more and turned towards the door of Jon's door.

She asked both of her advisors

"How can we find him then?"

Brought Varys and Tyrion to their attention her voice no longer strained, it was the voice that commanded a Dothraki horde, the Unsullied and all other armies that revered her as a god.

"We don't your Grace, he finds us."

Varys said then turned to Tyrion who shook his head

"But maybe we can talk to someone who knew him well and he placed affections on."

"Who might that be Lord Varys?" she replied bluntly.

"Your sister in law."

Dany straightened herself and narrowed her eyes staring at the brazier and its crackling flames. Tyrion knew that in Dany's head, Sansa might have been involved, to which Tyrion tried to reason to her

"She had nothing to do with this Dany, you know that. She's just being used to pit you against her. He wants chaos and if you give it to him, he will win and it won't be you ruling the Realm."

* * *

Dany walked back to the table and said

"What is your proof it was him?"

"We don't your Grace, only whispers that it was him. But I think your Hand has a strategy to accuse him." Varys replied

Tyrion sipped and said

"Because I recognized that man , Daenerys. He was one of the two men of his personal guards."

Dany looked at Tyrion and asked

"How did you know those two men?"

"I saw them in the brothel one time."

She crossed the room and stared out of the closed window across. Ghost whined at Dany, even Jon's most trusted ally could not be with him in the room.

Dany embraced Jon's direwolf as she silently made a vow to hunt and skin the man called Petyr Baelish alive.

"Then I shall await information before I strike."

She looked at Varys

"Find him for me, Lord Varys. Every whisper you can possibly get your hands on while you are negotiating at the Reach."

Varys bowed low before he exited the room.

"Tyrion."

She turned to her Hand, drunk on the wine and thoughts of how to quell the rumors that the Consort was ill. They couldn't have an uprising.

"Get the word out, I want him alive or dead."

He tipped his head indolently before the Queen went into the room with Jon and once again the chamber was engulfed by the darkness of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the original concept, story, characters and even settings of Game of Thrones. All rights should go to Mr. George RR. Martin.

 **Author's Notes:** I am really sorry for the LONG wait. Work and papers got the better of me and during that time that I did have free time, I was so swamped and nothing creative was coming out of my head. Anyways had to redo some chapters as the files were lost when my computer decided to take a very long vacation as well. That's all, enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 14**

A sound. But it's too distant, like a drop of water in the endless, darkened cave. Sometimes Jon would feel the sudden loss of any sound like when you're submerged in water. No not a loss of sound but muted and augmented. The panic sets in sometimes when he can't feel his face or even feel his exhale. After the initial panic sets in then the vivid memories of his stabbing. The cold. The pain. The endless stream of blood where the stab wounds have left their indelible mark both on his body and mind. Recalling the last memory he ever had before closing his eyes, the howl of Ghost and empty feelings of dying alone.

 _I don't want to die alone._

Then, the silence, the gut-wrenching silence. A void of noise where you feel like you have no body or even any future since all you can see figuratively and literally is nothing, just nothing. You can't even see your own skin to prove that you exist. No light enters to save you from the sheer agony and madness of not knowing if you exist or not, or if you are sane or not. Just a void of nothingness to keep you company for the rest of your life, or what you think is your life.

 _You know nothing, Jon Snow_

That always gets to him.

He could open his eyes. When they snap open, his pupils will dilate trying to get as much light as he could to prove that he exists. That he is alive, that he has a form, a body that moves, and that what his eyes can see, is not darkness, but the richness of the fabrics and smell of Winter ever hanging about in the wind and breezes through the curtains. A breeze like that from the Wall, that makes him slightly shake at the cold because that means his body feels everything through his bare skin, instead of the void that shatters at his and shakes his resolve of living more than the cold wind that blows through the room. Alas, he could not even tell where his eyes were nor if they were really open. Truly he knows nothing for he has seen it and still lives in it, and knows that maybe that there was never any god that took pity on him. They just wanted to punish him some more by throwing him in a jail that would slowly eat away at his mind.

And yet….

A little muffled voice, he could hear it or he was already insane. But clinging to that little ember of hope, he stretched out again into the inky blackness. This time, this time he grabbed on to something. Not just an abstract concept, but a concrete mass. It was warm and felt familiar. Willing his eyes to open and see if this is yet another illusion. Eyes too bleary to see anything straight except wisps of shapes. He saw a wisp of bright halo almost as beautiful as the sun and a voice strained and frantic calling to him. He could feel it was his name being called out to but his eyes shut again. This time he wasn't terrified at being alone in the dark, his trembling heart was made still by the beautiful halo he saw with his own eyes.

* * *

Daenerys was pacing the room, no, she has been pacing the room for an entire hour since Jon barely opened his eyes. She frantically called to him pleading for him to wake only for him to close it again. She had to be reminded that Jon was still weak and needed time to rest and recover. To which she sneered at the poor maester, and assumed that he was probably poisoning him too. Tyrion had to ask the poor maester to leave before she called upon her dragons. Word had come to the Rock that a maester seeks her favor, and promises to cure her husband for her. She wanted to see him immediately had it not been for Jon's brief stint, they could have seen him earlier.

"Your Grace, pacing the room at the rate you are going will definitely burn the stone floor without even your dragons' help." Tyrion just had to throw this out.

It has been weeks since he had a decent conversation with her. His intention was to lighten the mood but so far it only irritated her further. Her brows met in the middle her lips curled in a scowl. To which Tyrion in his wine addled mind guffaws and said

"Your Grace your taking in more of Jon Snow's personality."

The cold stare she gave him made him remember she was a woman with little patience and was quick to act upon it. It was best not to taunt her so much.

"Apologies your Grace, I only meant to ease your worries."

Dany particularly sour for being laughed at for her reactions only said to her head advisor

"Tell me when he wakes."

She left the room, feeling so silly. Was it wrong to worry? Was it not expected of a wife to worry of her husband? But no, something more than that. Was she worried because now, he meant more than just a friend or simple acquaintance?

These thoughts swirled in her head but all she could be sure was that Jon was far too important to lose. She had to get her head straight, maybe sleep would help. She has had little sleep in the past fortnight and wished to have a decent night's sleep to help ease her tension that was clearly reverberating around the whole of the stronghold. She lay in her bed and closed her eyes. In her dreams she was wrapped in the warmth of a strong arm, cradled closely to a bare chest, and naked legs tangled together. Wrapped with the sweat and musk of a night of pure pleasure.

He whispered "Sleep now Dany. You need to rest." It was Jon and his voice not so cold with formality but how a lover would sweetly whisper her name. As she cuddled closer to him and sleep finally took her, she swore she heard a faint cry of a starving infant.

* * *

Finally the unbearable light, finally streamed through the lids of his eyes. It was blinding yet it was reassuring either he was back in the land of the living or he was in a better afterlife. Jon tried to shield his eyes but he felt too faint to even lift a finger. So he decided to open his eyes slowly, trying to learn how to focus his eyes on single object. How to turn out most of the light by squinting and having to see wide-eyed and take in everything inside his small room. It really was a small room, compared to the other rooms he was able to observe before the arrow made him sink into the darkness.

He felt parched and hunger began to gnaw in his gut. But he felt like he could not eat or drink at all. His lips were dry when his tongue passed over it. He felt weak and slightly nauseous like waking up as a child after the pox. All he could do was move his stiff muscles and try to crane his neck and turn his head. Only to find Tyrion already, feeling two cups with his flask of wine. Jon tried to call out to him, but his voice could barely come out. His throat felt harsh and sore, like someone had started to pour sawdust into his gullet.

"Don't bother your Grace, I already knew you were awake. I have already called for the queen to arrive."

Tyrion made his way to the side of Jon's wine in hand, giving it to him with outstretched hands, waiting for Jon to take the cup. Jon willed the muscles of his arms reach for the cup. Wobbly and fidgety limbs managed to grasp the cup but no grace expected of a grown man like himself. His arm would shiver at times and bits of the wine would spill on the sheets or the floor. Tyrion assured him that it was only wine and they could always clean the sheets. Tyrion jested that when he was better, all the cleaning of Casterly Rock would be placed on the never ending list of money owed by the Crown. Jon made a wheezing laugh and managed to finally press the edge og the chalice to his lips. He drank the bitter taste of wine, which both eased the need to drink but also burn his throat that hasn't been used for a while.

Only a hoarse voice ever leaves his mouth, "Daenerys?"

Maybe it would be more appropriate to ask something else, like the perpetrator or the Wall, but that was all he could think of. Maybe it was because she was his wife or because she was a woman surrounded in an encampment of men. But he just had to know, because the last thing he saw before he slipped into the cold embrace of near death was her face, eyes sparkling with tears and face twisted in worry and agony.

"Oh, she is restless and antsy. She wants to stay close to your bed chamber and constantly blames herself for leaving the window open."

Tyrion took a swig of the wine before speaking again.

"She wanted to skin the man, who shot the arrow, alive."

Jon didn't know what to say, except

"Where…"

Tyrion answered immediately, "In her room sleeping. We had to convince her to sleep first."

Jon's attention soon was distracted by the echoing of hurried steps on the cold and creaking wooden floor beams of the castle. Suddenly, the door flew open and he got to see Daenerys for the first time in a long time. Jon tried to wave but only managed to grunt at her.

Daeenerys' eyes flickered to everywhere in the room, roving up his partially covered body and Tyrion who was now having another glass of wine. The first thing that left her mouth was,

"Did you give him wine, Tyrion?"

Tyrion shook his head before leaning into Jon and spoke

"Protecting a Queen is best done when one is standing and strong than leagues under the cold dirt."

Jon groaned, he felt like he was being lectured again, like when he was small and he was scolded by Ser Rodrik for fooling around with Robb during practice of their swords. But maybe he did need that, he had to remember that he was no longer just a bastard. Daenerys and Tyrion talked to each other, Daenerys looked like she was annoyed at what Tyrion was telling her but Tyrion must have been playing her like a lute, because he was laughing and her cheeks started to color.

Tyrion stepped out and left the two of them alone.

Jon was glad in a way, he knew now nothing bad happened to her while he was out. Tyrion was right, how can he protect anything if he was dead. He needed to start training again to start fighting once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning:** Instances of profanity in this chapter. If you don't support or like the pairing of Jon and Daenerys you don't have to continue reading. Additional notes are on the bottom.

In honor of the first time that Jon and Daenerys will meet on screen. Here is another chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the original concept, story, characters and even settings of Game of Thrones. All rights should go to Mr. George RR. Martin.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The fire in the hearth needed tending. Perhaps he will do it later when he can actually stand. Dany moved towards him. Kneeling close to him and putting her hand to his cheek. She whispered to him so soft he thought her words would be stolen by wind.

"I thought, for sure, I lost you."

Jon gave his best smile and said, "Not quite dead yet, Daenerys." His voice so hoarse he sounded like he was being choked while talking.

Dany gently pursed her lips and moved her finger gently through his matted hair. The tears were already brimming in the corner of her eyes. He could hear her sniffle, willing herself not to cry. Jon could only do one thing to comfort her, he wrapped his hand around her hand. As she ran her fingers through his hair and he gently stoked her knuckles with his thumb.

"Khaleesi."

Dany moved her hand away from his skin, but the prickling heat that she left on him embedded itself in his flesh. He could see that a Dothraki woman step in and brought with her a bowl and cloth. He believes that was Irri, she was always braiding Daenerys' hair, and then whispering something to Daenerys while giving him a side glance. But always the words are in a language he could neither understand nor speak. He wanted to know and so he asked Missandei, Dany's little scribe. She was always with Daenerys anywhere she went. It just so happened she was there when Irri and Daenerys were taking to each other. Much to his chagrin Missandei started to giggle like the child she was, and ask if he felt insecure about what they were talking about.

Irri was a little paler now, her dark skin was not as lively as it once was when she first came to Westeros and her hands shivered a little, even with the leather gloves she wore. Daenerys said something to her in Dothraki. Just as Daenerys finished what she was saying Irri bowed and went to the door. Daenerys gently placed the bowl on the floor close to Jon's bed and took of her red sash the crossed around her chest. Taking a clean cloth from the table, she pulled up her sleeves and dipped the cloth in.

"You don't have to." Jon weakly protested.

Dany wouldn't hear any of it. She wrung the towel, before she spoke in reply.

"I cannot let anyone come near you just yet. I cannot be sure who will want to kill you and who doesn't."

Her free hand touched the fabric of his coverlet and she looked at him saying

"You have to move this aside if I am to clean you."

"I…"

His cheeks began to flush because he knew that under this fabric he was bare without any trace of clothing on his body. He did not want to be seen in such a state, especially since he was with his wife. His beautiful wife whose skin was pale as milk.

"Jon please."

She pleaded with him.

"Jon, you don't have to be ashamed of anything, I'm your wife."

He begrudgingly let her move the coverlet away. It revealed his beaten and mutilated body. Dany was horrified, she heard stories of his death and resurrection but she thought they were all tall tales. It was terrible, it looked like his body had chunks of flesh taken out of him and all from his abdomen. The worst of all was his wound closest to his heart. She looked at his face and could see a sadness in it, but also anger that flashed in his eyes and shame. In Dany's mind he had nothing to be ashamed of dropping the cloth to the floor, she reached out and kissed his scarred palm. Then kissed his chest over his beating heart, she could hear his breath was caught in his throat as he looked at her with eyes filled with surprise and apprehension.

"You do not need to feel any shame or guilt."

She held his face to hers, her small hands cupping the sides of his cheeks. She could feel the roughness of his beard and feel his breath on her face. Rubbing her thumb reverently on the apple of his cheek, before she bent down to retrieve the fallen cloth.

* * *

Reaching to the floor to retrieve the damp cloth. She had to continue on her work. She asked Jon if he could move to his side so that she could rub his back. He tried to move sideways and stifle his groans but he couldn't hold all of it back. Dany helped him as best as she could. Gently turning his body enough to squeeze her hand in to reach his back. Wiping his skin gently, making sure get every nook and cranny that she could reach. She would listen to his breathing when it would quicken and when it was so soft you could hardly hear it. She looked at his back and saw some scars on the side, and two arrow wounds on his back. This was not a body of a rich noble but a scarred soldier and one who died for a cause. Once he laid back down, she rubbed his side that was left unattended. She gently scrubbed his torso, legs and arms. Even his lower half, but only very briefly as Jon was uncomfortable the whole time. She smiled to herself at his reactions.

His ears were turning pink and he tried to keep a calm and collected façade but even Dany could see the tightness of his jaw. The culture of Westeros was different from Essos. She knew Jon was a good warrior but he wouldn't be strutting naked anytime soon like a proud peacock.

When she finished and put the wash cloth on the bowl, Jon reached for her hand. He gripped her hand firmly demanding Daenerys' attention. Maybe he wanted to tell her not to worry, maybe even to get better sleep or maybe even to stop weeping. Instead, he said

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

Dany's eyes began to water, she wanted to tell him how worried and scared she was for him. How she thought that if she closed her eyes and when she opened them he would be gone from her sight. She wanted to tell him how she wanted to skin the man, who shot him, alive or maybe even strip him naked and be dragged on horse through the snowy grounds as the Dothraki did to the man who wanted to poison her. All these things she wanted to tell him but she decided to say instead

"I am glad you are alright."

She got some of the oils that she uses as she did not know what he used to properly clean himself. She told Jon she would put some on him. He nodded his assent but not before he modestly covered a portion of his lower half. He let her hands touch and rub his skin. Now she could feel his body even more acutely than with the damp cloth that she used awhile ago. She could see how much weight he lost, if one looked carefully. His ribs were the glaring proof. It was not grotesquely sticking out but she knew he did not escape untouched by the ravages of the poison. Her fingers continued to contour her touch to his body.

Jon was keenly aware of her touches every change in pressure and every lingering caress that she lay on his skin made even more aware of how her touches felt. It was like she was amazed at his body. It was like she was trying to remember every scar and sinew that he had.

Even with a scarred body ravaged with hunger, Daenerys was utterly fascinated with his form, in the past she had seen Drogo and Daario in their barest state. But there was not enough time to appreciate their forms. Especially, Hizdar whom she did not find any attraction at all. Even with all the silks, he wore to look equal to her in grandeur and maybe even more majestic. Hizdar Zo Loraq was man who never lifted or toiled away at anything in his life, since he had slaves to do so. She could deduce his body was nothing in comparison to her previous husband and lover. But Jon…Jon was no boy, his body bore the marks of battle and strife. His robust form and harden muscles of his abdomen was a delight to see.

She began to tune out of the sounds around her, the wisping of the wind the creaking of the wooden door, the weak crackling of the flames and even Jon's sighs and hitched breath. She paid absolute attention to the details of his form. She would stare at the muscles of his stomach, and even the lines of his hips that prominently led to where she knew his manhood would be. Suddenly she was caught in her recollections of her dream.

Her shadow lover. She saw him first on a boat as she thought to herself how nice it would be if a man was squeezed with her on that small bed. She began to remember that lover's kisses on her flesh, how his hands would roam around and grab her breast, how her legs would ache for him to come and take her. But then she realized that in her dreams as of late, her shadowy paramour suddenly had a face, a face she knew well. It was Jon and he was doing all those things her shadowy paramour did and more. She could feel Jon's tongue in her mouth, his tongue on her already bruised lips, his breathing hotly lapping at her ear. How knowing his hands would be when he touched her body and make it burn alight. She remembered the way her legs would quiver when his heat was so close to hers and yet so infuriatingly far. In her dreams, she felt insatiable, like she could never have enough of him no matter how many times he touched her or even fucked her, it wasn't enough. But alas, those were dreams. She was not even sure if he saw her in that way too.

* * *

Her train of thought was suddenly dashed when Jon cleared his throat and asked her

"Are you almost done?"

She did not know how much time had passed but she could see that Jon's lip trembled a bit, after all he was naked, weakened and the oils on his skin could not provide sufficient warmth as a coverlet could. She quickly let go of her task and tucked his body in the coverlet. Berating herself internally that if not the poisoning then a cold might surely kill him.

"I'm sorry Jon, I… I was lost in thought."

"It's alright Daenerys." Jon replied to her

She picked up the bowl with the water already freezing cold, but before she could leave Jon called out to her

"Her name was Ygritte."

Dany looked at Jon who was staring at her before he continued

"She was the one who shot me with two arrows on the back and one on my thigh."

Before Jon could continue, Dany pulled a small stool and sat beside Jon's bedside as he continued.

"She was the first woman I loved."

He told her his story from the first time he went to the Wall, his friends, the ranging party, his lost uncle, the feelings of wanting to desert the Night's Watch to join Robb and then getting his Valyrian sword. The first time he left the Wall to go ranging, Halfhand and what he had to do to survive and then Ygritte. That was the harder part. In his heart he missed her but now the pain and the loss was not as sharp as before. Dany confessed that she too had a difficult time when Drogo was gone.

"Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes, but I keep all my good memories of him, all that I can remember."

"Was he not a horselord? Was he kind to you?" he asked hoarsely

Jon asked this as he knows the Dothraki are not the most civilized in terms of the West. Many stories and written accounts showed the brutality and skill of their warfare. But not much detail about their way of life. Jon, as a boy, was told stories that these people, raped and pillaged as much as they rode their horse. He wasn't sure if it was Robb or Theon but they told him that they fucked like horses, and just like horses they fucked in the open while others watched.

"They are a people who sleep, eat and fuck on their horses. Out in the Dothraki Sea, there is no place or establishment to rest, only miles and miles of grass as far as the eyes can see. But there is Vaes Dorthrak that that's the closest to a city as you will ever get in the Dothraki Sea." Daenerys said steadily.

She remembered the heat of the sun, the rustling of the leaves and the trotting of the horses and the breeze of the night while sleeping under the stars. She told him more stories about her life with the Dothraki, but she told him very few about her marriage to Khal Drogo. For that Jon was relieved, he was irked at the thought of Daenerys talking about her marriage to a supposed savage. He kept wondering about her marriage and her consent in the matter. He knew only that she was three-and-ten when she wedded him. So young, a child, like Arya. Sold into a kind of marriage in exchange for horses and an army. What a fate! How cruel! For a child to be given such a burden with no choice in the matter. Yet he could sympathize, he too was a child when he went to the Wall. A boy only of four-and-ten.

Maybe he will finally know how it was like to be married to this Khal someday, maybe he won't. Maybe he would not want to know. It was her past and if she wanted him to know she would tell him. She told him of the city of Vaes Dothrak, the ceremony of eating the horse heart and the journey to reclaim the Iron Throne for their son, Rhaego. There was much sadness to her when she talked about her son. A babe who never got to live.

Jon's face was a plethora of shock and amazement. But these were all muted only a subtle movement of his eyebrows, the brief widening of his eyes and the soft intake of a breath.

"Do you miss your life there?"

"Sometimes, but this is home. Westeros. I must win this, it is my birthright." Daenerys answered truthfully.

"Will that make you happy if you do?" He asked quietly

She had to think about what he said. What really is happiness for her? She was a woman with no home. No immediate family. Barren. What did she have to lose? But sometimes in her dreams she sees herself holding a babe and singing to it while Jon embraces her. She thinks Jon would be a good father. If the gods were good, she would give him a child. Something that is his own, something no one can take away. Maybe, even a home she longed for, with love between the two of them. But political marriages are as such, for politics, to gain an upper hand against your foes. But she hoped, that Jon and her would be different, with this only time can tell.

"I guess it will. It's all I have left Jon. I have nowhere to go if I stop now."

She answered as truthfully as she could, which he nodded, sometimes she wished she could see what he was thinking, then again maybe it was better if she didn't know, for the fear of what she might find.

"Sleep now Jon. You need your rest."

Jon nodded weakly, eyes fluttering shut but his fingers tangled in hers.

She watched for a while before she gently removed her hand and went to tend the hearth.

* * *

 _Note:_

 _If you are wondering why the ages are different from the show, I used certain elements from the books "A Song of Ice and Fire". But not all of the elements from the book._


End file.
